Raining
by Jack of Chocolate
Summary: It's raining, and just as he predicted, someone will die. [contains spoilers, read author's note. Complaints, don't read]


Raining

* * *

A/N: Another Death Note fic! This is a one-shot, and that's final. I somehow have a feeling you might want me to continue this, but I'm not going to. And a friendly warning.

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM EP. 25/CHAPTER 58 TO THE END OF THE SERIES.**

This uses an OC I've made up. So, please enjoy.

* * *

_Pat, pat, pat._

Raindrops splattered painfully against a windowpane as the dark sky continued to cry. A boy behind the glass sat dangerously close to the window. A sharp wind harmonized with the rain and it made a whistling noise. A notebook sat on his lap.

_My name is Keen, and I am L's acquaintance._

Moisture gathered at the glass and he drew a happy face on it. The boy frowned in disapproval and swept it off.

_Sky, why do you cry?_

He glanced at the calendar which had a date circled in red with a time. Then he glanced at the clock. He sighed.

_I see. That's why._

_Let me explain. Long ago, when L came to visit, I saw him. I told him he was going to die. His expression didn't change, but rather said, "Everyone dies some time." I nodded. I don't know if he underestimated me or not, but I was pretty sure that he did. I repeated myself like a broken record._

"_You're going to die."_

_He gave me an eerie smile and ruffled my hair. He was about to leave, but I clutched onto his white shirt._

"_5__th__ of November, 2004. Into the 14__th__ hour of the day, the message of your death will be sent here, with Mello and Near waiting to succeed you."_

_The long wide-eyed stare remained. There was no answer. I looked up at him with a stare that is specifically mine. He talked to me often after that. I kept telling him he was going to die, but he didn't really seem to care. _

The boy, with his right index finger, wrote a single letter. L.

But he wiped it away.

* * *

L sat in his chair the way he usually does.

_Keen, were you correct? Is it my time to leave_…

He glanced at a younger boy.

_Yagami Raito, if Keen is right, you must be Kira. You must_… _At least I'll know before I die._

_Somehow, Keen, you set up a deadline for me. I wasn't sure if you were telling me the truth back then, but just in case, I wanted to solve this case before this day. I never figured out how you knew I would die. I'm not even entirely sure I will die today, but I have a slight tugging in the back of my mind that I am. _

Then, something jerked his heart. It felt surprising, but L didn't show it. He somehow accepted it. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he calmly fell off of the chair and a person rushed to side. Raito had caught him. Then, as L was about to rest his eyes to make up for all the insomniac nights, he saw the smirking face of Raito. He almost wanted to smirk back for knowing this would somehow happen all along, but his energy failed him.

_Keen, you were right. I'm sorry for ever doubting you._

* * *

…_Sorry for ever doubting you._

_There's nothing to apologize for, L. I already knew you would doubt me, and I already knew you'd apologize. I even knew what you were thinking. Yes, I knew every single aspect of you. More than anyone would know. _

_But, at my stay at Wammy's House, I held back my abilities. If I were to be discovered, then isn't it good bye to L? I wanted L to be L. No one else._

_There is another thing, though. _

_Even if I know what the future is like and how much L had to live, I'm still human. Death is not a thing taken lightly by me. I know that Mello will eventually die, like many humans, in the hands of a Kira supporter. I honestly and truly didn't want this day to come. But like many things, I knew it would come._

The boy looked out the window again. The rain seemed to have lessened, but his was only beginning. A tear glimmered in the corner of his eyes and slid off gently. He closed his eyes and a rain of tears fell down his face.

_But this is the only death I've ever truly cried about. Since I'm so sure that you can hear me, I'll tell you some things to reassure your life in the heavens._

_The Kira that you know will die. Mello and Near will worked together, but only in the slightest way. Kira will be captured by both of them. But only Near will lead on the name of L. But there are others hidden with the Shinigami eyes. And most likely, the Death Note as well. I will fight with your sense of justice and I will defeat this new Kira. _

_This is because…_

The boy wiped off of his tears. Then he revealed dark, red, brooding eyes.

_I was born with these, but eventually, I received…_

He looked down at the notebook. And he stared forebodingly with plans of revenge and triumph.

…_a Death Note._

* * *

A/N: NO KILLING THE AUTHOR FOR MYSTERY ENDING.

If you really want, I suppose you could continue it as long as you tell me about it.

Please review.


End file.
